Scared Pups part 1
One night at the lookout, ryder was out helping Katie with something, and the pups are watching a movie about a ghost dog. Chase: This movie is so lame! Marshal: I have to agree with you Chase. Skye: So do I. Rocky: Whoever thinks this movie is lame instead of scary, say I. Everyone: I! Thunder strikes Zuma: Man, that stowm is weally getting hawd. Rubble: I know, I hope Ryder can get home soon. Muffin: Or that cheasy monster will get us Thunder strikes again, then the power starts to flicker, snow on television, then appears the ghost's face, then returns to movie after snow. Chase: (Eye wided) Was I the only one who saw that. Everyone: Yep. Tundra: Maybe that was part of the movie. Liz: Ya, maybe the ghost is gonna come out of the movie and attack us. Pups laugh Then the power goes out but the TV is still on and the ghost is looking at them. Rubble: Ok, this is wierd Then the TV goes out Tundra: Guys. I can't see. Marshal: Hang on. (Flashlight turns on) There, now we can see. Chase: What just happened Rocky: I think we blew a fuse or something Zuma: The power went out Rocky: Be quiet Zuma. Zuma: Alwite, maybe I sho- Lightning flashes, then Zuma screams and dissapears. Everyone: Zuma!!!! Rubble: Where'd Zuma go? Rocky: He probalbly went to another room or something. Everyone but Muffin: OH!!!! Muffin: Or maybe... (scilence) He was taken by a ghost! Skye: But there's no such thing as ghost. Chase: Ghost or no ghost, we need to make sure Zuma's alright. Marshal: How do we do that? Tundra: I have an idea. Everyone: What is it? Tundra: (Yelling) ZUMA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT. ?????: Help me... Pups look around Liz: Zuma? Is that you ?????: Help me... Rubble: Ok! Now I'm- Lightning flash. Rubble then screams and dissapears. Everyone: Rubble! Muffin: It's the ghost again. Rocky: There's no such things as ghost. TV turns on again. TV: You got 5 minutes. Everyone: huh The TV starts counting down Muffin: See! I'm telling you, it's a ghost! Chase: There is no such things as ghost. TV turns off Liz: Muffin, you don't need to be scar- Lightning flashes, Liz screams and dissappears. Everyone: (Scilence) GHOST! Everyone runs upstairs to find the three pups, eyes covered, and shaking. Zuma: Pwease, don't hurt us. Rubble: We'll belive in you! Liz: Just leave us alone! Chase: Uhh. Rubble, Zuma, and Liz: AHHH! Zuma: Oh, it's just you Tundra: What happened? Rubble: Ghosts appeared Liz: Took us here Zuma: Haunted us to death Muffin: Told you it was ghost. Chase: You are right, sorry we doubted you Tundra: Rocky, I'm scared. (holds onto rocky) Rocky: Guys, there is no such things as ghosts. Everyone but Rocky: What do you call this!?!?! Rocky: Umm... ?????: Help me! Everyone but Rocky: *Gasp* Rocky: This might just be something that's messing with us. Power goes back on. Rocky: See, as soon as I figure it out, the lights go on. :) Everyone:... Chase: This must be a ghost. Rocky then gets a white face. Rocky: Oh man. Everyone: What? Rocky: I belive you guys now! Everyone: how? Rocky points at something behind them. Everyone turns around the get a scared face.